Links of Time-Dark Crisis
by Ultimater990
Summary: This is the first part of my story. This story happens after Diablo III and after the Lost Agent saga of Bleach. Enjoy! Sorry for some of the short chapters, but I have a time limit to accomplish the chapters for my other crossover.
1. Prelude

Links of Time-Dark Crisis  
Prelude

Peace and tranquility exist in the small village. People were laughing, drinking water and making food. Every person in the village was happy.

Of course, though, something terrible is going to happen. When there is a happy event in time, evil follows it like bees to honey. No one, not even the Angels or God, could have predicted such a terrible event.

Everyone started to enjoy themselves until they saw the cloaks. No one knew that it was a disguise for demons until it flew off the scaly bodies. Everyone screamed as the thrashing occurred. The sound of dying people was heard in the air until there was none.

Eventually, one of the demons spoke up.

"Did you think anyone heard?" asked the demon.

"Why do you talk out loud if you're afraid of being heard?" shot back another demon.

"It does not matter, idiots!" grumbled the Leader. That was his title, and it showed in his armor, posture, and pride. Everything about him was...contradicting, however. His weapons were not crafted for a leader, and his voice was not noble to make him sound confident. "We got no one to distract us. This is the town where we can find that item without those pathetic "demons" coming after us."

The demons looked nervously at the Leader. "Boss," they asked in unison, "What did you say?"

"Are you trying to make my words sound funny?" The Leader fumed. "Diablo, nor any of these pansy demons, know how to fight. Fine, Diablo made a comeback in life, but he decided to think of himself as a big boy and not looking ahead. Hell, anyone could have seen those renegade heroes winning. He is worthless, my soldiers, because what we are about to do is far more serious than anything that those brainless bigots have done so far..."

The demons headed to a local shrine."The birthplace of Etzu." mumbled the Leader. "Too bad that the Angels decided to work with the humans now. They haven't told him the truth about what he really is." The demons scared because of the anger coming out of him. "Thanks to both Diablo and to that upstart Angel, I lost everything. They will ALL suffer eternal torment."

Another being suddenly appears next to the Leader. "Mako," replies the mysterious figure, "The link is ready. The time has come."

"Yes," says Mako, "Let's go...there."

A blue ball of light appears, absorbing the bodies and souls of the people. With an eerie flash, nothing in the town was left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Death was found everywhere. Even though Diablo was gone, there was more work to do. Demons still kill humans. The Angels decided to eradicate them with a secret team of warriors. They decided to start the fight at the deserts, where the demons could easily hide.

In the scorching desert far from the Khasim output, the five heroes began to look for clues of demons. The handsome Monk was leading the group, deep in thought. He eradicated Diablo and saved the worlds of humanity and Angels, but he still felt trouble. His memories were hazy, especially of when he was a kid. He does not remember his age, but from his stature, he believes that he is twenty-five years old. Slowly, the Monk thought of a theory connecting the source of trouble with his memories, but that was not it.

"Yo!" shouted the Templar Kormac. "I see a town ahead!" Everyone became surprised to see the town there. It was not on the map, and the Iron Wolves were able to point out the various oasis' and the other towns in the desert.

"Was the town here before?" questioned the Scoundrel Lyndon.

"No," replied the Enchantress Eirena. "The map states that there was nothing here. Someone must have been here."

As they moved closer, though, they saw that something was there. Blood stained on walls, seeping everywhere in time. Hearts were hung in a grotesque fashion. People and demons were dead. The heroes became shocked to see the bodies, however. Their bodes had rubble on them, showed signs of being cut open, and somehow turned blue. How, thought the four heroes.

The Monk noticed something else. The aura around them was unsettling, as if the place was transparent. He looked ahead for more evidence, finding a black object. The label said "cell phone" and had photos on it. All of them, though, showed a pretty girl with black hair. The monk had never seen a picture that looked cartoonish, but it was there, and it hurt his head. He thought that he could remember that girl, and started to sway.

"Let's go back to the Angels." said Eirena."You need rest."

Four hours later, they arrived at Tyrael's outpost. "What's the report, heroes?" asked the Angel.

They explained the situation, and Tyrael looked pale."Are you certain that your head hurts when you look at this photo?"

The Monk looked perplexed."Yes, its true."

Tyrael looked around nervously, asking, "Can you just meet me privately for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

The Monk left with Tyrael while everyone else stayed behind, confused about the situation.

Meanwhile, Tyrael decided to make sure that they were alone before telling the Monk anything. "You see, brave hero, your head hurts from recognition. You are not entirely of this world. You have a distinct lineage from another universe."

The Monk stood in shock at this revelation. Tyrael had more to say. "I found this out from my king a few days ago. See, when you were born, the Angels kept an eye for you. Your powers from that universe have not been unlocked, but they can show up when you become more powerful. I could not get the full story, but when your parents died, some Monks scrambled your mind. You are really seventeen years old, but you remember only fighting, right?'

The Monk sat on a chair, trying to digest what he heard. Granted, he was not as shocked as anyone would be, but being told that he is from two universes still scares him. He realizes that he must know of that girl.

"Thank you for telling me." said the Monk. "However, does this make me a dimensionling?"

"Oh, I see...you made up a name for your blood..." Tyrael decided to go with it. "Sure. I mean, what else do you plan to call your species?"

"I don't know. Anyways, this problem has something to do with me, right?"

"Not exactly. See, a few weeks ago, the Angels became scared. They said that there was a rift in the time-space continuum. Another universe, where your mother came from, became connected to this universe. Usually, this does not matter, as universes crash. However, the universe has started to affect our world. The cell phone that you saw is an example. The murderers are also from another dimension. This can explain why both people and demons bore the same injuries."

"When do we go find them?" asked the Monk.

"There is a portal to this dimension right here. Follow me."

Tyrael gathered the heroes and pointed to the portal."Follow it, and you will see a different place. It is peaceful there, so hide your weapons. Get into their proper clothing trend and stay safe. The enemy has already invaded the place, so be careful."

"Where do we start finding the problems?" asked the Monk.

"First, start in the city that you will see. The culture is different there, but the people speak english. They can understand you. There are also heroes over there that can help you deal with the enemy. After exploring the city, try to find any strange occurences."

Tyrael casted a spell on the heroes, giving them trendy clothing. "Wow!" exclaimed Eirena. "I feel enchanted!"

Everyone was excited to go to the peaceful world. The group passed through the barrier.

Tyrael heard a flutter of wings, and was surprised to see the Angel Auriel. "My friend, what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that you would be here. Listen, our king might have more to tell. I think that we should ask him about the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what happened fourteen years ago? The Monk may have not known this, but he had siblings, right?"

"..."

"If I am right, than this means that we have dimensionlings that were behind this, correct?"

"What!? Wait, no one told me-"

"We are all as shocked as you are. I believe that this has something to do with a few of our "esteemed" Angels. These Angels betrayed some of the humans to Diablo. At the time, I think that Leah's mother may have killed the Monk's parents."

"So Adria is in the other universe!?"

Tyrael was scared. He knew that the witch was doing something with Diablo, but if Auriel was right, then there is another force at play here.

"Tyrael, do not go." The voice came from above, startling Tyrael and Auriel. It belonged to Imperious. "We need you and Auriel to attend a Angel meeting about this."

Both of the Angels sighed, and travelled with Imperious. They all realized that darkness was ascending down on the universe once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo felt confused. He saw a flash out in the distance, but somehow no one else noticed. He senses danger around his school, but he cannot say if it is real or imagined.

Being a Substitute Shinigami has its perks, but this is not one of them. He cannot focus on school work because of his own powers. Ichigo decided to ignore the flash and just do his work-

"ICHIGO!"

A student was running towards Ichigo. Realizing who it was, Ichigo side-stepped the moving student. "Keigo, watch it!"

Another student, Ishida, quickly became angry at this, and glared at his peers."Look, we have enough work to do today. No more comical gags from either of you!"

Keigo ignored Ishida, as did most of the students in class. It was a friday, making Ishida's life as a studious prodigy more depressing.

Ichigo approached Ishida."Have you noticed a bright flash?"

"Yes, you are not brain-dead. Good."

"Shut up...besides, can't we just ditch class for that?"

At that moment, someone face-palmed Ichigo. He hits the floor, face first, and ends up making cracks on the school floor."Like Hell you're going now!"

Tatsuki appeared, her hand burned from the face palm. She raged about school, but Ichigo was not on the floor anymore. Instead, he got up and was talking to his friend, Orihime.

"Well, Ichigo, I'm not busy today. Do you want to form a study group?"

"Sure. I'll ask Ishida and Chad to come. Maybe even Keigo and Misurio. What time-"

Tatsuki stomped towards the conversation, but before anything terrible could ensue, Orihime interjected with,"Will you come to our study group?"

She nodded politely, and decided to concentrate on her studies.

Later that day, the study group met at Chad's house. It went normally until Chad asked about the light.

"I know that those who became related to spirits could sense the blue light. Isn't this like the red light from a couple of weeks ago?"

"Maybe," replied Ichigo,"But we found nothing. Urahara said that there is no evidence to suggest that it was out of the ordinary."

"You know," interrupted Misurio,"Perhaps you should have seen the new girl. You know, the black-haired one."

"She reminds me..of me...kinda." said Orihime. "She was so excited until she saw the flash."

"Is she...spiritually related?" asked Keigo.

"No...but...it's weird," replied Misurio. "She started to act like she should have known the flash. The aura around her felt condensed."

"Maybe because you were trying to go in her," suggested Keigo.

"You know, I am harmless against girls my age. Besides, the atmosphere after the flash was not like that."

"Maybe you guys are overreacting," said Tatsuki.

"I wish we were," answered Ishida. "However, something is not right about this."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo answered the door, only to see three people that he became shocked to see.

"Renji! Byakuya! Rukia!"

"Well," said Rukia,"I brought Kon Make that four."

"YEAH!" yelled Kon as he jumped up.

The four came in and sat. Tea was served, and then Byakuya spoke up.

"We decided to check up on you humans. I decided to go sight-seeing for a few days. After the business of Ginjo and the Fullbringers, the Head Commander decided to give most of us breaks."

"That's cool," said Ichigo,"But...we have issues to work out."

"True...a new day, a new crisis." Byakuya sighed, sipped a little tea, and looked at Ichigo.

"Have you guys ever heard of a portal?"

Renji and Byakuya exchanged glances, and Renji spoke up.

"We saw the portal too. It exists, and we just saw a group of strangers. It's weird. I noticed that they had power, but it is not like spiritual pressure. There was no reiatsu, just energy. Also, we got more readings." Renji gulped before talking again. "One of them was a town near here. Some place like that. A "earthquake" hit it a few weeks ago."

"What really happened, Renji?" asked Ishida.

Rukia answered that question, looking at Ichigo. "We found dead people. However, the corpses had marks that no one had seen before. No one in Soul Society could figure it out until they found something out. Hisagi-you know, one of our vice captains-found two critical things out. He figured that not all the humans were of this world. He is certain that there is another universe involved."

"A...what?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, as you may know, there are other universes like ours floating around us. Physically, they can never crash. The barriers surrounding similar planets, such as our earth and their earth, can be broken. Basically, the barriers are breaking down between the worlds."

"Are they colliding against one another?" asks Orihime.

"Yes. Yet, universal barriers cannot be damaged by collision. True, it is not common unless the universal planets have similarities, which may explain the collision, but-simply-barriers still stay safe. You see, another dimension exists between the barriers of the universes. We call it the "seal" zone. The barriers must have been damaged by something. As barriers are damaged, some areas of one universe could have been pulled over and switched with another planet."

The room was silent. Only Ichigo and Ishida were calm about this.

"Who would want to do this to us?" asked Chad.

"What an interesting question." replied Byakuya. "We did research, and an odd event turned up. There was sightings of portals found near the USA and near Karakura town years ago. People reported sightings of men with scars on their body. However, the main media made the story seem ridiculous."

"Wait...you mentioned two things." said Tatsuki. "What else happened?"

Rukia coughed and answered the question. "There was some reiatsu that we found that belongs...to Ichigo's mother."

Ichigo turned pale. He looked at Rukia, prompting her to answer him.

"We have found more than just hers. We found Ginjo's reiatsu, Gin's, Tosen's, Kageroza-"

"Why is the dead rising?" asks Ishida.

"Someone must have collected their reiatsu. That area was full of reiatsu of the dead...but-"

"I think we need to understand the situation," said Keigo. "I mean, who would be behind this?"

"It is not an enemy that we know of," replies Renji. "The Quinceys are in agreement with us. We are checking for confirmation. Let's just have a sleepover here, okay?"

They all agreed, deciding to stay at the apartment. Ichigo called his father to make sure that his sisters are fine, and advised him to stay at home.

"Young man, tell me why-"

"Not now, Dad. Just be cautious."

At the same time, the group of strangers showed up near the house. Ichigo volunteered to approach them.

"Yo!" shouted Ichigo. "I need to ask you fellow people something!"

One of them looked at Ichigo. He looked like he was seventeen years old, with the black, sleek, spiky hair of an anime protagonist. He approached Ichigo cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Substitute Soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. What is your name?"

"I will be honest with you. I do not trust you, but the truth is that I do not remember my true name. Just call me the Monk, okay?"

Ichigo decided to trust the man, and showed the man and his friends to his group.

"Heh...this is study group, alright," commented Keigo. "So, you guys come from this other universe. What happened?"

"Well..." the Monk answered slowly. "Our universe is suffering, like your universe. However, the damage was confirmed to be something caused by a dimensionling."

Byakuya turned more pale than when Ichigo turned pale. "Dimensionlings?"

"I assume that you know of them. I will admit, I am one of them, but I only knew that after a friend told me so."

"It sucks, because we thought that the Monk would have remained bald," interjected Kormac.

"Don't be a scoundrel-" stated Lyndon.

"But you are the Scoundrel, bro!"

"That aside, this is the only piece of information that we had-"

"No." The Monk pulled out the cell phone that he found. "I know that you might not know, but...who is this?"

Misurio and Orihime realized who that person is. "Kagura-san!"

"Look," said Byakuya. "We have to wait for tomorrow. We will make sense of this later, but I have the feeling that we are being watched."

Everyone sensed the unsettling aura near them, but it disappeared in an instance.

"Everyone," said Eirena,"We have company..."


	4. Chapter 3

"Its not that bad."

Ichigo was grinning, which unnerved everyone. Suddenly, he slashed out, crumbling the building and most of the intruders.

"Ichigo, what the hell-" started Ishida. Some of the intruders appeared, much to the chagrin of the group.

"Ichigo, you won't owe me for the house. However," said Chad, "We need to take care of business."

"Hell YA! Getsuga Tensho!"

The enemies were decimated, broken apart. One of them looked up in contempt to the shinigami.

"Who...are...you...?"

"I am substitute soul reaper. You dared to attack my friends and I while we were talking. Who are you?"

"I am...the bringer of war. Soon, the universes will collapse, and only you could have fixed it. Our boss wanted to capture you and fix it."

"How?" asked the Monk. "How is the soul reaper suppose to help you?"

"Oh, Etsu-"

The Monk suddenly fell down, his eyes blank. "Monk?" cried his shocked friends. Ichigo realized the reason why.

"That's his name, right?"

"Yes...you see, our master wants him to join us. He is the brother of this man, you see. Some of your shinigami and some of the angels, along with Diablo, the prime evil of Etsu's world, split the family and killed the parents. The family was split by universes, which caused more of an disturbance in the stability of the worlds. Hatred and jealousy caused this to happen, young warrior. Prepare to suffer justice at his hand..."

The warrior ballooned up. Widening his eyes, Ichigo yelled at his friends. "RUN! NOW!"

The man exploded, blowing up most of the debris nearby. Luckily, the group disappeared thanks to Eirena's magic transportation.

Etsu woke up, pale and breathing heavily.

"Look, pal," said Ichigo, "It is shocking to hear that, but we have important things to do."

"I'll contact soul society," said Byakuya. "We have to do this now. If this is a sibling quarrel, then we can track down the source of the problem."

"You need my blood cells," realized Etsu. He showed Byakuya the injuries sustained from the debris. "Use it to stop them."

After the blood sample was taken, Ichigo stepped forward. "What do we say?"

"We need to tell them about Etsu. However, we have to stay here and watch the situation for now. We also need to figure out where this "boss" is."

Just then, Byakuya's soul phone rang. A three-dimensional view of a room from soul society showed up. "What took you guys so _loooong_?" cried Hirako Shinji.

After the long, enduring description of the situation, the captains in the room were still.

The Captain-Commander spoke up. "We only dealt with the other universe during the Soul Society Civil War. To believe that certain forces are behind the mess...well, we have no choice but to find the lair of Mako."

"Mako!" shouted Etsu. "Sorry, Captain-Commander, but I need to know this...who conspired to this ordeal?"

"That would be some of our shinigami that have not made it to be in the twelve squads. You see, there are many people who are willing to give up morality and dignity for power. That shinigami, in particular, is dead by his own actions, and just to answer your next questions, we have found the location of Mako."

"Wait, what?" asked Ichigo. "But that captain-"

"_Hnnnnn_?" said Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "We did not make the device at the time. I was too busy, little bitch."

"Shut up, Mayuri!" yelled the Captain-Commander. "Mako is in Lunar Gardens. Find him, and either kill him or capture him. Most importantly, make sure that you are careful of him."

The discussion ended. Byakuya looked grim. "He forgot to tell you how we know of the dimensionlings. During that war, some shinigami have moved to different dimensions without a problem. They created people like Etsu, but they hid to protect themselves. We found put about this, though, after the war. They will remain hidden in other universes."

"Good to hear," Ichigo responded, "But we have more pressing matters to attend to. Lunar Gardens is nearby. It is time to stock up and rest before we go, alright?"

Etsu sighed. "Before that, we need to find Kagura. Its taking time, I know, but I am regaining my memories, and she is too troublesome to leave unattended."

"We will go in the morning," said Ichigo. "Get ready for war, ok?"

"War? Why war?"

"'Cause we are about to fight one, duh."


	5. Chapter 4

Final Chapter

"Kagura?!"

Etsu was surprised to see his sister right there.

"Brother...I'm glad to see you too."

"How did you know?"

"I just heard the rumor that Ichigo was having a study group. I thought that it would be impossible"

"And you were right!" interrupted Tatsuki. Ichigo looked upset, but ignored the comment.

"So, Etsu, about Mako..."

"Wait!" shouted Kagura. "I recovered my memories a long time ago, and I know that you need to go, but-"

"I have to go, sister." Etsu petted his sister's head. "Right now, the three of us need to stop Mako. We have to go now."

They left, and arrived to Lunar Gardens. They saw a man standing in the path.

"Etsu, its you! I thought that you would fight me. But it's too late! My plans have-"

Suddenly, Mako blew up. The gardens burned extremely fast. Everyone was confused.

"I'll go to Soul Society and see what I can do," said Byakuya. He departed upwards, vanishing with Rukia and Renji at his side.

"Where will they go?" asked Etsu. "By the way, was that a clone?"

"Yes," answered Ichigo.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watched the scene and mischievously laughed. "They have no clue about my plans. I'll make sure that this precious reiatsu that I collected is not wasted. We shall meet again, heroes."

After that, Etsu and his friends left to their own dimension. The war between Quinceys and Shinigami happened, and no one remembered anything about this event.

Just as they hoped. It is time to wipe out the pain.


End file.
